Le Dernier Des Cons
by Barbie56
Summary: James Wilson est un gentil garçon... mais est ce une chose dont il est fier ? léger WilsonCuddy et mention de House


**Titre :** Le dernier des cons

**Auteur :** Barbie

**Date :** 2 octobre 2007

**Fandom :** House MD

**Genre :** J'appellerai bien ça « petit bilan de vie »

**Pairing ou Personnages concernés :** James Wilson (House et Cuddy mentionnés)

**Rating :** T (je fais dans le soft de toute façon)

**Saison : **Indéterminée… mais forcément après plusieurs divorces made in Wilson !

**Notes :**

1. J'ai choisi d'écrire cette fic parce que d'une, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de JW dans la série, même si, le pauvre, il se laisse souvent bouffer par House. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi il se mettait rarement en colère (là où j'en suis rendue dans la série -fin saison 2-, il ne l'a toujours pas fait, j'espère que ça arrivera bientôt !)... Et de deux, j'avais aussi envie d'expliquer et de "casser" un peu cette image parfaite qu'il dégage parce qu'après, Wiwi, ça reste un homme.

2. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir dans un pairing Wilson/Cuddy au début, mais comme j'ai eu besoin de faire intervenir une tierce personne et que j'arrivais pas à le rendre "moins gentil" auprès de House... c'est la pauvre Cuddy qui s'y colle (perso que j'aime beaucoup aussi notez !). D'ailleurs, maintenan que l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit, j'avoue que je suis assez séduite par ce couple .

* * *

Communément, on appelle un « gentil garçon » quelqu'un de sage, de doux, de prévenant. Une appellation qui naît d'une incapacité à recourir à la violence.

Jamais un mot de travers.

Jamais un acte de méchanceté gratuite.

Jamais un geste impardonnable.

Le gentil garçon est un spécimen proche de la perfection. C'est également le maillon humain le plus proche de la canonisation.

James Wilson est un gentil garçon.

En maternelle, Mrs Miller, son institutrice, assurait à ses parents que James était le plus sage de la classe. « Un garçon adorable, disait-elle, il ne se bagarre jamais avec les autres petits garçons ».

Au collège, il est passé du stade d'adorable à celui de bon garçon. « Un bon petit gars ». Un parcours scolaire enviable, une conduite irréprochable auprès du corps professorat, et une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Malheureusement pour lui, cet excès de gentillesse lui a joué des tours, il était le bouc émissaire de ses camarades. Prototype de l'enfant modèle, adoré par les uns, détesté par les autres.

Au lycée, toujours brillant, il était envié, épié, évité. Il avait ses groupies et ses réfracteurs. Et derrière, traînant comme un sac trop lourd, cet inlassable cortège de compliments. « Wilson est un gentil garçon. Il fera de grandes choses ».

La première grande chose qu'il fit de sa vie, la première grande décision qu'il prit, ce fut de s'inscrire à la fac de médecine. Une décision qui n'étonna guère ses parents, un enfant doué d'un tel don d'empathie se devait d'être au service de son prochain.

La vie estudiantine ne fut pas de tout repos. Entre les cours et les révisions, James devait s'occuper de sa mère, payer ses factures, apprendre à conduire et entretenir une vie sociale décente.

Jusqu'au jour où, enfin, il devint médecin.

Mais en réalité, être un gentil garçon n'a jamais été synonyme de perfection dans la vie de James Wilson.

« Un gentil garçon »… Ces mots le font sourire aujourd'hui. Il les connaît par cœur, il sait ce qui se cache réellement derrière. Une manière déguisée de lui signifier qu'il a beau être consciencieux et précis dans son travail, il n'en restera pas moins quelqu'un d'ennuyeux. Quelqu'un de manipulable. Quelqu'un de faible.

Les autres sont sa faiblesse. Ce n'est pas simple de s'attacher à une seule et unique personne quand on possède un cœur énorme.

Maladie chronique sans traitement possible. Symptôme incurable.

La philanthropie aigue engendre des maladresses, des erreurs, parfois même des trahisons. James Wilson l'a appris à ses dépens. Et particulièrement avec les femmes…

Aussi philanthrope qu'il eut été, il n'a jamais réussi à garder une femme auprès de lui. « Tomber amoureux comme on tombe d'une chaise » serait un parfait leitmotiv pour lui.

Il est d'abord ami, puis confident.

Doucement, il glisse dans la peau de l'amant.

Il aime les proies de son cœur d'un amour infini, tel un chevalier blanc prêt à leur décrocher la lune.

Puis, au fil du temps, la passion s'évanouit, le feu s'affaiblit, la médiocrité du quotidien reprend ses droits et la force de lutter contre disparaît.

Il lui faut alors trouver de quoi raviver la flamme.

Un regard échangé en douce. Une ouverture suggérée. Un flirt naissant.

Avec une autre femme.

Les fameuses ex-madame-Wilson connaissaient cette close spécifique en signant leur contrat marital.

Dès le début, elles savaient. Cela faisait partie du charme de l'oncologue.

Chacune a cru, à sa façon, qu'elle réussirait à le changer.

A coup de dîners romantiques, de prises de distances régulières, de remises en question, d'attentions particulières, de pardons, de baisers, de mots doux, de revanches et de disputes conjugales.

Rien de tout cela n'avait porté ses fruits.

Le mariage conduisait au divorce. Inévitablement.

Maudit cercle vicieux, incontrôlable.

House avait peut-être raison. Il était accro. De l'addiction pure.

Ça commençait toujours par une rencontre innocente, un rendez-vous qui n'en n'était pas un.

Et il finissait toujours par les épouser. Toujours.

Avant qu'épuisées, elles ont claquent la porte, laissant derrière elles les anneaux sacrés.

Un gentil garçon épouse une femme. Et c'est la femme qui le quitte.

Les femmes quittent James Wilson. Mais c'est toujours avec tendresse qu'elles parlent de lui. On a toujours de la tendresse pour les gentils garçons de son passé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

''Un si gentil garçon…''

Lisa le pensera-t-elle aussi quand elle se réveillera ? Lorsqu'en tendant la main, elle ne trouvera qu'une place vide à ses côtés ?

Une soirée un peu trop arrosée, une invitation chez elle acceptée, une attirance jusque là inavouée…

Un moment d'égarement non programmé. Comme tant d'autres.

Sauf que Lisa Cuddy n'est pas comme les autres.

Certes, ils étaient tous deux désormais célibataires.

« Majeurs, vaccinés et sous contrôle HIV » dixit le philosophe Gregory House.

Mais ils étaient collègues. Dirigeante et subalterne.

Et pire que tout… un homme et une femme…

Schéma bien trop risqué dans la vie de James Wilson.

Il l'a compris dès son réveil.

En voyant le corps nu de cette femme blottie contre lui, il a été empli d'un sentiment encore inconnu, un mélange amer de sérénité et de culpabilité. Totalement inédit.

Et il a pris peur.

Peur de ce sentiment qui lui était étranger. Peur de cette femme qui était de celles à épouser.

Il s'est levé le plus lentement du monde, soulevant le drap de soie qui l'avait chaleureusement accueilli quelques heures plus tôt. Tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, il a longuement pesé le pour et le contre.

Lisa a soupiré, se retournant dans le lit baigné de lumière.

Il n'a pas pris le temps de parfaitement se rhabiller, rangeant grossièrement sa cravate dans une des poches de son pantalon.

Un dernier regard sur ce visage sereinement endormi et il a poussé la porte de l'entrée.

Qu'allait-elle penser de lui à présent ? Serait-il toujours ce gentil garçon qu'elle voulait avoir pour ami ?

Ce qu'il savait, en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir longtemps à Greg.

Gregory House devine tout.

Et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de son lieu de travail, il redoutait plus que tout ce regard ironique, plein de compassion, le regard d'un ami qui se moquerait gentiment de lui avant de lui souffler ces quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Quoique tu aies pu lui faire, elle te pardonnera Jimmy. Les femmes pardonnent toujours aux gentils garçons »

Peut-être… mais est-ce encore le cas quand le gentil garçon se considère comme le dernier des cons ?

**FIN**


End file.
